Hotel Transylvania
Hotel Transylvania is a 2012 American 3D computer animated fantasy comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation. It was directed by Genndy Tartakovsky(the creator of Samurai Jack, Dexter's Laboratory and Sym-Bionic Titan), and produced by Michelle Murdocca. The film features the voices of Adam Sandler, Andy Samberg, Selena Gomez, Kevin James, Fran Drescher, Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, David Spade, and CeeLo Green. The film tells a story of Count Dracula, the owner of a hotel called Hotel Transylvania where the world's monsters can take a rest from human civilization. Dracula invites some of the most famous monsters to celebrate the 118th birthday of his daughter Mavis. When the "non-human hotel" is unexpectedly visited by an ordinary 21-year-old traveler named Jonathan, Dracula must protect Mavis from falling in love with him before the hotel's guests learn there is a human in the castle, which may jeopardize the hotel's future. The film was released on September 28, 2012, by Columbia Pictures. It was met with mixed critical reception, while the general public received it favorably. Despite mixed reviews, Hotel Transylvania earned a total of $358 million on a budget of $85 million. The film was nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film. It had launched a franchise, with a sequel, Hotel Transylvania 2, which takes place seven years after the film, in 2015, and a third film scheduled for 2018. A television series is planned for early 2017, and it will focus on the teenage years of Mavis and her friends at the Hotel Transylvania Plot In 1895, in the aftermath of the death of his wifeMartha (Jackie Sandler) at the hands of an angry human mob, Count Dracula (Adam Sandler) commissions and builds a massive five-star, monsters-only hotel in Transylvania in which he raises his daughter Mavis (Selena Gomez) and to serve as a safe-place getaway for the world's monsters from fear of human persecution. Famous monsters such as Frank(Kevin James) and his wife Eunice (Fran Drescher), Wayne and Wanda Werewolf (Steve Buscemi and Molly Shannon) and their massive immediate family, Griffin The Invisible Man(David Spade), and Murray the Mummy (CeeLo Green) often come to stay at the hotel. In the present day, on Mavis's 118th birthday, Dracula allows his daughter to leave the castle in order to explore the human world, but he sets up an elaborate plan using his zombiebellhops disguised as humans to make them seem intimidating, and frighten her home. The plan works, but the zombies inadvertently lead a 21-year-old13 human Jonathan Loughran (Andy Samberg) back to the hotel. Dracula frantically disguises him as a Frankensteinesque Monster and passes him off as Frank's cousin "Johnnystein". Johnny soon encounters Mavis and the two "Zing", in a form of romantic attraction. Unable to get Johnny out of the hotel without notice, Dracula quickly improvises that Johnny is a party planner, brought in to bring a fresher approach to his own traditional and boring parties. Johnny quickly becomes a hit to the other monsters, but this disgusts and worries Dracula greatly. Dracula orders Johnny to leave, but Johnny is brought back by Mavis. After being shown the beauty of a sunrise by Johnny, Mavis is inspired to give humans another chance. Meanwhile, the hotel chef Quasimodo (Jon Lovitz) with the help of his pet rat Esmeralda learns that Johnny is a human and kidnaps him in order to cook him. Dracula intervenes and magically freezes Quasimodo to keep him from telling anyone that Johnny is human. Dracula leads Johnny to his quarters and shows him a painting of Martha, allowing Johnny to realize why Dracula built the hotel and became overprotective of Mavis. Johnny then agrees to leave for good, but Dracula convinces him to stay for the time-being to avoid ruining Mavis's birthday. The party is a great success the next night, and Mavis looks forward to opening a gift from Martha. However, when Johnny and Mavis share their first kiss, Dracula overreacts, and, in his outburst, inadvertently confesses to deceiving Mavis with the town. A still-frozen Quasimodo bursts in and Mr. Fly (Chris Parnell) reveals from his frozen speech that Johnny is a human disguised by Dracula. The guests are outraged by the deceit at play, but Mavis is undeterred and wants to be with Johnny. Johnny feigns disinterest in Mavis and rejects her out of respect for her father and leaves the hotel. Mavis flies onto the roof with her mother's present, and Dracula follows her in hopes of comforting her. He learns the present is a book about how Martha and Dracula "Zinged" and fell in love. Dracula realizes he no longer knows humankind's true tolerance of monsters, and manages to convince Frank, Wayne, Griffin, and Murray to head out into the human world to help him find Johnny, and with the scent-tracking ability of Wayne's daughter, Winnie, they learn that he is about to catch a flight to the United States. The four head to the airport, but are held up in a town celebrating a Monster Festival along the way. Admiring the group, the humans agree to help, and a team of men dressed as vampires provide Dracula shelter from the sunlight while he rushes to the airport. Dracula arrives to see Johnny's plane taking off, and he gives chase in bat form, burning in the sunlight. After getting Johnny's attention, Dracula makes his way to the front of the plane and uses his mind-controlling power on the pilot (Brian Stack) to help him apologize, stating that Mavis has grown up and can make her own decisions. Jonathan accepts his apology, and Dracula manipulates the pilot to return to the Transylvanian airport. Dracula returns Jonathan to Mavis, announcing that he approves of Johnny. Johnny confesses to Mavis that their 'Zing' was mutual and the two kiss. The monsters finish celebrating Mavis's party, impressing the hotel guests. Voice cast Main article: List of Hotel Transylvania characters * Adam Sandler as Dracula, the 532-year-old owner and hotel manager of Hotel Transylvania, and Mavis' over-protective father.13 * Andy Samberg as Jonathan, a 21-year-old human who stumbles upon Hotel Transylvania in his travels.13 * Selena Gomez as Mavis, Dracula's 118-year-old "teenage" vampire daughter who is interested in the outside world and falls in love with Johnny but he and Dracula want to fight over her.14 ** Sadie Sandler voices Mavis as a child, as well as Wayne's daughter Winnie. * Kevin James as Frank/Frankenstein, Eunice's husband and one of Dracula's best friends who acts as an uncle to Mavis and mostly hangs out with Murray. * Fran Drescher as Eunice, Frankenstein's wife and Wanda's best friend.13 * Steve Buscemi as Wayne, a male werewolfwho is also one of Dracula's best friends and Wanda's husband.13 * Molly Shannon as Wanda, a female werewolf, Wayne's heavily-pregnant wife and Eunice's best friend.13 * David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man]], one of Dracula's best friends.8 * CeeLo Green as Murray the Mummy, a short fat mummy who is one of Dracula's best friends and mostly hangs out with Frankenstein.8 * Jon Lovitz as Quasimodo Wilson, a hunchback gourmet chef and the former Bell-ringer of Notre Dame who desires to make a dish with human as the main ingredient.1315 * Luenell as a wisecracking shrunken head that serves as a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door of Mavis's room.16 * Chris Parnell as Mr. Fly, Hotel Transylvania's fitness coordinator who can also translate any speech. * Brian George as a Suit of Animated Armor, the head of Hotel Transylvania's security guards. * Brian Stack as the pilot of Jonathan's airplane back to America. * Jackie Sandler as Martha, Dracula's wife and Mavis's mother who was killed by an angry mob when Mavis was young. * Rob Riggle as Skeleton Husband * Paul Brittain as a Zombie Plumber, as well as one of the Hydra heads. * Robert Smigel as Fake Dracula, an attendee at a Transylvanian festival. ** Robert Smigel also voices Marty, a pink Gill-man at Hotel Transylvania. * Jonny Solomon as Gremlin Man, one of the Gremlins at Hotel Transylvania. ** Jonny Solomon also voices one of the Hydra heads. * Jim Wise as a shrunken head that serves as a "Do Not Disturb" sign. ** Jim Wise also voices one of the Hydraheads. * Craig Kellman as a guy who shouts in the crowd at the festival. ** Craig Kellman also voices one of the Hydra heads. * Brian McCann as a hairy monster that almost resembles a Yeti. ** Brian McCann also voices one of the Hydra heads. * Tom Kenny as one of the Hydra heads. * James C. J. Williams as a deformed Igor-esque humanoid construction foreman who helped to build Hotel Transylvania. Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Films Category:Sony Pictures Animation Films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animation Category:Hotel Transylvania films Category:Hotel Transylvania